There are many contexts where it is desirable to make a device or other component adjustable. One such area is in vehicles, where the assembly of many components into the finished structure can lead to certain variations in particular dimensions, within the specified range of acceptable values. Devices used for emission or detection are sometimes dependent on being oriented in a particular horizontal or vertical direction relative to the rest of the vehicle. For example, a radar or other sensor should be mounted on the vehicle such that its horizontal and vertical orientation are within specified limits. This adjustment can be performed during the manufacturing stage to ensure that the new vehicle has a functioning radar/detector. Moreover, if the device itself later moves out of proper alignment (such as due to external force) it may become necessary to readjust the device back to the intended position. Existing approaches for attachment can be complex, costly to manufacture, or difficult to adjust after installation.